


Where are those Billy Goats when You Need Them

by sesshachan



Series: 10-minute stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Dean wants goats, Drabble, Gen, Trolls, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshachan/pseuds/sesshachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight people missing. Trolls under bridges. Dean wants the goats to deal with this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are those Billy Goats when You Need Them

Dean stared at the bridge in frustration. “It's fairy tales come to life again!” he complained to Sam. His brother, looking just as irritated and frustrated, felt the need to nitpick.

“Fables, Dean.”

“Whatever. The point is: what is it with _trolls_ and _bridges_. Next all we need are three goats.”

They looked around. One never knew; stranger things had happened to them while on a hunt. Stranger things than that have happened to them while they were _not_ on a hunt.

“Well, no goats,” Sam declared.

Dean noticed something on the ground. “There is this, though,” he said, picking up an arrow. “Wonder who left this.”

“Nothing in the lore says anything about arrows being particularly effective against trolls,” Sam mused. “Then again, nothing says that they wouldn't work, either.”

“Great, so what? We got ourselves another Hunter looking for this thing?”

Sam shrugged. “Possibly. It has taken eight people so far that we know of. I'd be surprised if we were the only ones who noticed.”

Dean stared at the arrow for a long moment. “Hey,” he said, waving a hand at his brother, “come take a look at this. What do you make of it?” He pointed to something on the shaft of the arrow. “Looks like someone etched an 'L' into the shaft.”

Sam frowned at the arrow and ran a questing finger over the etching. “Why would someone monogram their arrows?” he wondered.

“Who knows why some people do things,” Dean said absently. “Kinda weird, though.”

“Might help us figure out who this arrow belongs too, though. Maybe they know something about the troll and the missing people that we missed,” Sam said. “Worth looking into, at least.”

Dean agreed. It was better than the lack of leads they were going on at the moment.


End file.
